Saturday Night
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: How the Sons of Ipswitch, spend there saturday night. fighting, yelling, laughing, kissing/hugging... ect. Slash p/r/t/c all One-Shot


ok started out as random writting, and turned in to this story...

Hope you enjoy it!!!

someone reviewed on one of my other stories and said ther arnt much slash stories any more(thank you) ... and i miss them cuz i love slash stories so i made this one... a all guy covenant story.

so yeah... REVIE WHEN YOUR DONE!!

* * *

"You cant keep doing this Reid. Not when you drag Tyler with you." Caleb yelled stepping up to the blond. The boys stood in the back ally of Nicky's. Reid and Tyler had been playing Aron and his friends in pool. Like usual the game turned for the worst, and was taken out side, Pogue and Caleb following the show. By the time Nicky showed up with his handy baseball bat things had gotten violent. The two groups were quickly split apart and Arron and his gang staggered away. "Why the hell do you have to get Tyler into this kind of shit Reid?"

"We were fine till you and Pogue came running in on your high horses." Reid yelled back his right eye busing up.

"Hell you were Reid. They were backing you into a corner at the end of the ally. You two could have been seriously hurt." Caleb filled the space between himself and Reid. Standing inches away from the blond's face. "And it would have been your fault." the oldest added in a whisper.

"Fuck you Golden Boy. We can take care of our selves." Reid snarled shoving Caleb back.

"You do a hell of a job showing it." Caleb hissed stepping back up to Reid. The two fell silent glaring at each other.

Tyler sighed, rubbing his still swelling jaw. "How long do you think they will be going at it?" The youngest asked glancing to his right for a moment, then back ahead.

"As long as we let them, they'll be yelling." Pogue answered, "How's your jaw Baby Boy?" he continued turning away from Reid and Caleb who had taken to yelling at each other again.

"Fine." The brunet grumbled covering his face with his hands. The older teen barked a laugh pulling Tyler's hands away from his face. "Hurts." He continued staring anywhere but at Pogue. "A lot."

Pogue analyzed his brothers face. The bruise was a mix of black and blue growing across Tyler's jaw. The older boy ran his fingers down Tyler's jaw line. The younger boy let out a hissing noise, and flinched away from the touch, smacking the hand away.

"Okay you two." Pogue said spinning around. "Kiss and make up so we can get out of here. Tyler needs some ice for his pretty little busing face."

Reid sighed allowing Caleb to pull him in. "I'm sorry." he said, the oldest placing a kiss on Reid's forehead.

"It scares me every time you and Baby Boy disappear out that door with Aron." Caleb whispered as the two broke apart.

"I'm sorry Cay." Reid said again. Pogue jumped in the moment tossing an arm around each of the boys, placing a kiss on there checks.

"Now isn't that better." the biker said, forcing the two boys to walk down the ally to where the youngest stood. "And if it helps," he added " you two both are ass's sometimes."

Caleb shoved the biker away approaching the youngest. "How's the face Baby Boy?" He asked placing a hand on the good side of Tyler's head tilting the bruise into the light.

Reid let out a low whistle "Dam Ty." The blond trailed off, stepping closer to get a better look.

"Can we go now?" Tyler whined riping his head out of Caleb's grip. "My face is killing me." The other three nodded, heading to Tyler's hummer.

"I'm driving." said Pogue, reaching from behind into Tyler's front pants pocket pulling out the keys. The teen hopped into the drivers seat before any one could argue.

"Shot gun." added Caleb jogging around the black truck and climbing in. The youngest two sons we left standing outside the hummer.

"That leaves you and me in the back Baby Boy." Reid said, opening the door for the smaller teen.

"I've hit rock bottom." Tyler said sliding into the truck. "I am ridding in the back of my own car." Giving a kick to Pogue's chair, then Caleb's. The three other boys laughed at the youngest.

"Okay Bitches where are we off to?" asked Reid, following Tyler into the truck, slamming the door shut behind him.

"We can head to my house." Tyler said, the youngest just wanted to get the throbbing to stop.

"You sure Ty?" asked Caleb. It was a known fact between the boys that Tyler hated the Simms Manor. It was to big for the youngest, and held to many bad memories.

"Yeah, no none is home. If we show up all messed up and some one is home then we have to explain our selves. Plus there there remolding Reid's house, there is nothing to do at Caleb's, and Pogue's parents never want to let us out of there sight." Tyler explained, the other boys fell silent. Tyler did have a good point.

"Yo Reid, how's the eye?" called Pogue, changing the subject, glancing to the back of the car. "Looks like it stopped swelling."

"I'm fine." answered Reid, "It's not swollen shut, so I say I am good. But if you let me use." A smirk played across the blonds face.

"No Reid." Caleb snapped, turning around in his chair. "You know it's addicting." Tyler let out a small grown of annoyance closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Reid placed his arm round the younger boy pulling him closer. Tyler placed his head on Reid's shoulder, as the other boy stuck his tung out at Caleb.

* * *

The boys fell silent as they pulled up to the iron gate. The road continued bordered by trees, disappearing into the forest. They could see part of the roof of the house over the top of the trees. "Ty." said Pogue glancing at the gate then to the younger boy.

"I'm on it." Tyler answered climbing out and walking around the hummer. The teens watched as Tyler messed with something on the side of the gate. A second later the gate lot our grown the started to slide open. Tyler jogged back around the car, and slid into his seat. Pogue hit the gas slowly driving down the road, the gate closing behind them.

"It's a lot bigger then I remember." Pogue whispered, stopping between Caleb and Reid. The boy's stairs up at Simms manor. The house towered over them at four stories. The windows were were black, it seemed almost eerily empty.

"That's because it is." Tyler said pushing past the three. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Tyler climbed the stairs, pulling out a key. "Kim added on recently." Tyler continued. Caleb, Pogue and Reid nodded in understanding. Kim was Tyler's current stepmother, number thee to be exact.

"I can see why you hate this place so much, Baby Boy." Said Reid still entranced by the house. Pogue smacked Reid in the side of the head as he and Caleb followed Tyler inside.

"Come on Reid, you and Tyler need to get some ice." called Caleb, from the door way

The sons filed into the Simms Manor kitchen, Caleb heading strait for the refrigerator. "Who wants corn and who wants peas?" The oldest asked pulling two bags out of the freezer.

"Corn." called Reid, hoisting himself up onto the counter, the put his hands up ready to ketch. Caleb tossed the bag at the blond, holding the bag of peas out for Tyler.

Tyler ignored the oldest, opening one of the cabinets next to the sink, and pulling out a bottle to pain killer. The youngest dumped out three pills and swallowed them dry. "That bad Ty?" asked Pogue, standing in font of the other teen.

"Yeah." breathed Tyler, "Hurts just to move it." Pogue slung his arm over Tyler's shoulders, pulling him in closer.

"Not surprised Ty. It looks like it would kill." said Reid pulling the bag away from his eye to get a better look.

"Here Baby Boy." Caleb said handing the bag of pea's over. Tyler nodded in thanks, staying silent. "It's probably going to hurt for a few days Ty." He added. The youngest let out a grown placing the bag on the bruise.

"How the hell did you two come out unharmed?" asked Reid, glaring at Pouge and Caleb.

"Were just that much better then you." smirked Pogue, as Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I hurt my hand remember." said Caleb, holding up his arm.

"Your fine Golden boy." shot Reid, forcing Caleb to put his hand back down.

"Who's up for a movie?" asked Pogue, avoiding a fight, looking around the room at his brothers.

"What kind?" Reid asked, sliding off the counter. The blond grabbed the small bottle of pain killer, Tyler had left on the table. The teen turned the sink on, sticking his head under the water then stuck two pills in his mouth.

"Classy Reid." laughed Caleb, shaking his head at the blond's antics. "How about sci-fie? He continued. The others responded by shaking there heads no. "Action?" Caleb tried, "Romance, Western, Comedy?" Each option was answered with some form of no. The oldest let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine one of you pick." he snapped, talking over to stand next Tyler, grabbing the younger boys free hand.

A smirk slowly played across Reid's face. "I know that look." Pogue said, smiling back at the blond. "What do you got?"

"Horror." He answered, his smirk grew if possible even bigger. Pogue and Caleb both nodded in agreement, at Reid's idea. Tyler's eyes widened shaking his head vigorously, stopping quickly as pain shot through his jaw. "Come on Ty, there is nothing to be scared of." Said Reid, watching the other teen closely. Tyler stayed silent, his eyes narrowing at the blond in anger.

"Yeah, Baby Boy we will be here to chase away the monsters." added Pogue using a baby voice for the last few words, he and Reid smiling in amusement, holding back laughter. Tyler riped himself away from Pogue, tightening his grip on Caleb's hand, dragged the oldest out of the kitchen.

"Tyler, don't leave us." Reid called after them. Waiting a few seconds the other two teens followed the retreating boys. Pogue and Reid stopped in the door way of the Simms living room, watching Caleb and Tyler. The oldest and youngest stood in the middle of the room, Tyler was resting the good side of of his face on Caleb's chest. Caleb had his arms wrapped around the younger boy, whispering something into his ear. The two swayed a few moments, till Tyler sighed, whispering something back, then pulling away.

"Horror it is." Caleb called to Pogue and Reid, who smiled back. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue got conformable on the couch as Reid scanned the wall of DVDs. Reid pulled a DVD from the stack, and placed it in the machine.

"What you choose Reid?" asked Pogue as Reid settled himself between Caleb and Tyler forcing the two apart.

"The Shinning."Answered the blond. Tyler turned leaning against Pogue, placing his legs in Reid's lap, using the back of the couch to hold his arm up keeping the bag of peas to his jaw. Pogue slide his arm over Tyler's shoulder and under this shirt, his hand resting in the middle of Tyler's chest. Reid moved closer to Tyler leaning sideways placing his head next to Pogue's hand, on Tyler's chest. Caleb followed Reid sliding down in his seat, the oldest placed is elbow on Reid's hip using it to support his head, his legs hanging over the arm of the couch.

The oldest pressed play on the remote, and the movie started to play. Glancing over at his brothers, Caleb smiled at his boyfriends all curled up together.

* * *

Hope you like it...

if i get enough reviews i will think of making more one shots... if you guys want...

i am thinking of taking promps if you want me too...

so any way....

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!

they make me happy... and happy is good so REVIEW NOW!!! you can miss the button so press it!

Love,  
P.o.H


End file.
